


It Runs in the Family

by thevulcantshipper



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevulcantshipper/pseuds/thevulcantshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were hired onto Jurassic Park because of your knowledge in both paleontology and in veterinary science. Your choices, however, have torn you apart from your family. Will Jurassic World be the ruin of not only your relationship with your father, but just your life in general?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first Reader Insert fic and because I'm an absolute nerd I had to make it a Jurassic World fic. There will of course be references to certain characters of the franchises and mentions to the past three movies, so look forward to that!
> 
> Also, my apologies for any spelling/grammatical errors, this fic is unbeta'd and I edit it myself.

Many underestimate how amazing it is to be on land, you realize as you watch your fellow passengers empty the contents of their stomach over the edge of the boat. Boat was glorifying it, as you all were on a ferry for the next two hours to get to Isla Nebular. Home of the famous Ingen Incidents, or better known as Jurassic Park.

One would assume that after the two separate incidents that had occurred on the isle, the government would put a ban over the return to the area. But, nope! Here you are, on a small ferry in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a group of your vomiting coworkers.

You spent the majority of the trip reading novels

After a while, some of your coworkers decided to go around and meet everyone. One of which was a man named Lowery, who was way too enthusiastic about the original park for your liking.

“Those guys were legit, you know. They didn’t need to have all fancy technology or rides for people to want to go.” He said, smiling widely.

Your response to this was a small chuckle. “Lowery, you do realize the park never even made it past getting approved for opening?”

Lowery went off into a rant about how it was all Nedry’s fault, and how he got greedy. “It wasn’t the security’s fault anyway!”

You laughed. “I’ll say one thing, at least you’re enthusiastic about working here.”

“Who wouldn’t?” He replied, smiling as you said your goodbyes and returned to your vehicles.

Not long after your conversation with Lowery, a loudspeaker sounded that you needed to return to your vehicles and prepare to “Be welcomed to your new life at Jurassic World.”

After you were herded off the boat, it took you _another_ two hours to get into the city, following the train of cars along the terrain. The people who didn’t have their own vehicles were lucky, getting to take the train for the duration of the journey.

Driving, however, gave you the chance to get familiar with the terrain and the flora. Isla Nebular was just… gorgeous. The formerly extinct plant life was more beautiful than any sort of flowers or undergrowth you had ever seen. The colors seemed to pop brighter than possible and it was almost magical in a sense.

The ride felt like it took hours. The rough terrain made you jostle in your seat, the heat was ridiculous. You couldn’t tell if you were thankful for putting down the top in your jeep or not, as your skin was burning under the sun.

Eventually, you saw the gates of the park come into view. The sun had begun to turn your skin red, and your rear felt as though you had just gone through a meat tenderizer. As the train of cars came to a stop, you unbuckled yourself and got out to group up with the others. A woman with ginger hair stood on top of the gate and looked down over all of the people surrounding you. She raised a megaphone to her mouth and began to speak to you.

“Hello! I’m Claire Dearing, and welcome to Jurassic World!” She said, causing you to roll your eyes. “You are some of the most talented trainers, scientists, and veterinarians we could find to help us work in our wonderful park. Throughout the day I will be meeting with you personally, but until then you can speak to the workers in the business office to sort out your housing and other technical issues. I will be seeing all of you later!”

A sigh escaped your lips at that, before returning to your car to enter the gates. You parked your car and followed the hoard of people to the business office. You met with someone right away about your housing, which was a choice between a small bungalow out in the fields or an apartment-like stay in a hotel room. It wasn’t a hard choice to make.

You walked out of the business office three hours later with your new mailing address, keys to your new house, and a list of places you could purchase items for your new house. The next stop you made was the Walmart-like general store they had for the workers on the island.

You made your way through the store, buying bedding and towels before you moved onto more necessary things like food and bottled water. As you watched the price of all your items increase, a dark haired woman came up to you and tapped you on your shoulder.

“Excuse me, Miss-”

“What do you need," you cut her off, slightly annoyed. 

“Miss Dearing would like to see you now. Don’t worry about your items, I’ll have someone take care of it for you.” She said before turning and walking away, expecting you to follow.

Apologizing to the cashier, you followed after the British woman. It was silent between you two, and it was suffocating you until she finally spoke to you again.

“Miss Dearing was delighted when you accepted the job offer. Considering your background, she expects you to be a very valuable part of our park.”

You sighed. “Of course she does. I’ll do my best but it’s not like they teach you about Jurassic reptiles in veterinary school.”

The woman gave you a tight lipped smile. “Alright. Now Claire is just going to go over your job with you one more time and other minor things about it.” She led you to a door and knocked on it twice before opening it, letting you in.

You walked in slowly, closing the door behind you as you took a seat in front of Claire. She smiled at you and shook your hand.

“Y/N, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” she said, pulling out a manila folder and looking at the papers stored inside of it.

“Yeah, I heard you were ecstatic when you finally got me to sign on,” you teased, smiling as she got flustered.

“Oh, is that what Zara said? That’s a bit of an embellishment…” You smiled as she took a moment to recover. “Back to what I brought you in for. You have quite the qualifications, graduating from Cornell, majoring in veterinary sciences and in paleontology. It’s quite impressive”

The mention of your college years made you want to cringe, as it was the worst time in your life. You graduated, sure, but you almost didn’t make it there from being pressured into your duel major by your father.

“I then worked at the Central Park Zoo for three years until you called me in to help, I don’t have too much experience in the field as you think,” you replied.

“Still, a Masters in both of those careers is a very hard thing to accomplish, and because of that we needed you with us,” Claire sighed before continuing. “We’re assigning you to be our head veterinarian for our carnivorous species. Asset Containment will be with you whenever you have to handle one of the animals. However this does not mean that you will be safe every time you enter a pen. Is this okay with you?”

This shocked you slightly and you took a moment to think about it. The list of carnivores at Jurassic World was a shorter one, but it was still a risk to take even if it were  only the seven species that resided there.

After another beat of silence you met eyes with Claire.

“When will I start?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, I know it's just basically your introduction to the island but next chapter it will pick up. My updates will not be regular, so don't yell at me if I don't end up updating for another two weeks.


End file.
